An amusement park comprises a number of attractions, for example, rides, shows and displays. Each attraction has a limited capacity for people to gain access to it at any specific time. For instance, a ride has only a certain number of seats. It is desirable that access be managed to use the attraction as efficiently as possible and that any regulation of access should be deemed as fair to all users. When more people wish to access the attraction than its instantaneous capacity allows, people who are unable to gain access immediately can be queued.
Physical queue lines are a well known way to manage access. However, the most popular attractions tend to have longer queues for access than less popular attractions. Moreover, potential users of an attraction may become bored queuing in a line. Managing access to a resource efficiently whilst minimising the length of queue line is difficult.
An existing approach divides the people who wish to access the attraction into two groups. A first group of people is arranged into a physical queue at a first access point for the attraction. Each member of the second group of people is informed of an allotted time slot when they can access the attraction. In order to access the attraction, a member of the second group need only be physically present at a second access point for the attraction, at their allotted time slot. Examples of such approaches include U.S. Pat. No. 6,529,786 and US-A-2008/0080445, both of which share common inventors with the present invention. However, sophisticated communications and computational facilities can be required to optimally allocate time slots to the second group of people. Moreover, since the users are separated in two distinct groups, it is difficult to optimise allocation collectively for all users.